Legend of Zelda - ZeLink
by firewolf2012
Summary: Link has defeated Ganondorf, and all is good. Right? Zelda and Link could well enough leave happily ever after! Right? RIGHT? Well... not when Link comes across a big problem and... OOH! COOKIES!


_**A happy ending **_

The battle field was covered in blood and debris, as the cries of an evil beast filled the air, followed by the one of what seemed to a be a young man. The sound of weapons banging against eachother soon stopped, and heavy panting took its place. But then, they started again, harder and louder, scratching one`s ears from miles away.

The evil beast was no other than Ganon, a massive, strong bull-like creature, with cruel, yellow eyes that started to lose their shine as the young man stood tall before them - holding the legendary Master Sword, now covered in blood. The screaching of their swords as they hit eachother continued, echoing through the empty grey fields like yelling goblins inside a cave. Soon, more red liquid spilt onto the ground, as the young man stabbed the creature strongly in the chest.

A long, harsh cry errupted through the air, leaving the beast`s mouth like a thousand angered wasps. Then, Ganon collapsed before the hero`s feet, yet life was still to be found inside his body. With a last breath, he lifted his big arm in which he held his sharp sword and swung it furiously at the boy.

Not seeing what was coming, Link was thrown by its blade and hit against a tree, feeling its rough trunk smash his back. His body was weaker than before, and soon he fell down to his knees, his electric blue eyes staring at the ground.

The beast let out a chuckle, just before he was cut short by the strong pain that rushed through his vains, coming from the deep cut in his chest. Ganon choked on his own laugh, and soon, coughing out his own blood, his head banged against the ground and there it lay, not getting up. His evil eyes closed and along with his death, the dark clouds that covered the skies parted, and let out the sun`s rays once again.

Link looked up weakly. He could feel the warmth on his face from his beloved sun; but it didn`t last for too long. He let out a groan of pain as he then slowly looked down at his stomach. It had been cut by Ganon`s blade, and blood rushed out of his wound like water out of a fresh mountain stream.

No... The hero thought. I can`t die. Not yet. Not until I know she`s fine. He tried to get up, but it was nothing more than useless. His legs felt like sand underneath his body and his arms were numb. His fingers soon let go of the Master Sword, which dropped to the ground with a loud bang. A picture of the princess appeared in the young man`s mind.

A picture of her beautiful smile, that made him smile too, and her ocean blue eyes that shone brighter than a million stars. Then her smooth and long golden hair that reached way past her shoulders and those words that he had been dreaming to hear her say...

No. He couldn`t die. He wouldn`t be able to rest without knowing that she was alright. He stared at his body, making out every single wound and injury, every single cut on his arms and legs and every single arrow that was burried deeply into his flesh. If only life would have been easier for him. If only he could live to see her once again...

Link closed his eyes, but didn`t fall asleep. He just remembered every single adventure that he had been through - in order to save Zelda. He had survived monsters and dangers for so much time... but only if he could do so for just a bit longer. The young man didin`t want to give up on his dream. The dream of hearing those three words come out of her mouth. His heart stung more than his wounds, and soon he completely collapsed on the ground.

Suddenly, he heard a voice calling his name. Link didn`t have to look in order to know who it belonged to. So she`s alright... thank Goodness.

`Link?!` the voice shouted and the next thing he knew was that he felt a warm hand being placed on his neck, feeling his weak pulse.

The young man smiled.

`Link, can you hear me?` Zelda continued.

The boy nodded shortly for a response, then regretting what he had done, as pain rushed through his spine.

`Great. Now stay with me, don`t close your eyes. Try and stand up or anything!` the princess`s desperate voice said, as she tried to help Link sit up.

`Ganon... is... dead.` the hero managed to cough out, and although his voice was weak and tired, there was a small hint of pride hidding deep inside it.

Zelda smiled, but soon the corners of her mouth dropped again as she looked at his wounds. They were no other than fatal, and she knew that not even her strong magic could aid them. A tear dripped down her cheek. She could feel a small pain in her heart, as if a needle was stinging it.

`Don`t worry Link...` she tried to say,`you`ll be fine. I`m sure of that... I promise you.`

Link`s eyes looked deep into her`s and clearly they were filled with pain and agony, `Princess... you musn`t make... promises that... you can`t keep.`

Zelda`s eyes were crying already, as she embraced her hero, careful not to harm his wounds even more. There was a complete silence for a couple of minutes, as they sat there, not moving, until the young man`s breathing grew wary and heavy.

The princess lay her head gently on his shoulder,`Please don`t go...` she whispered,`You can`t go... because I love you...`

Link`s heart did a backflip inside his chest while the remainings of his stomach twisted into a tight knot. He smiled weakly, `I love you too...` he whispered back as he closed his eyes slowly and drifted off to eternal sleep.

There was no more goal for him to achive anyway. He had already achieved his dreams. Sometimes, there`s nothing that you can treassure more than the sweet memories that you get when you spend time with the ones you love...

The End__

Little note:  
Please don`t have a go at me for writing something sad. As you should all already know, life is cruel and therefore so is my writing. I know that some of you might say that the story has ntohing to do with the title, but if you think about it, it is actually a happy ending, as Link found out that Zelda loves him and vice versa. And plus, let`s not forget that Ganon is dead, so that matters the most - right? I almost cried as I was writing this soooo... let`s just say that even I found it a bit sad...

Oh, and one more thing...  
Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo (so basically I don`t own any of the characters in here)  
This story (c) me (so basically I was the one that wrote THIS story)


End file.
